Mozenrath/Gallery
Images of Mozenrath from Aladdin. ''Aladdin Season 2 "The Citadel" Tc007.jpg tc008.jpg tc020.jpg tc022.jpg tc029.jpg tc033.jpg tc042.jpg tc043.jpg|"Let's see how the boy handles my magic without the genie's." tc065.jpg Tc066.jpg tc067.jpg tc068.jpg tc069.jpg GirlyLips.png tc070.jpg tc071.jpg tc072.jpg Tc075.jpg Tc076.jpg Tc077.jpg tc078.jpg tc079.jpg tc084.jpg Tc085.jpg tc086.jpg tc090.jpg Tc091.jpg tc092.jpg tc094.jpg tc096.jpg Tc097.jpg Tc098.jpg Tc099.jpg Tc103.jpg tc106.jpg tc108.jpg tc110.jpg|"Ah, Destane ... he was like a father to me." tc111.jpg|"Until I stole his power and his throne." tc112.jpg|Destane, now one of Mozenrath's Mamluks. tc114.jpg tc115.jpg tc117.jpg tc118.jpg Tc119.jpg Tc121.jpg tc188.jpg tc189.jpg tc190.jpg tc191.jpg tc248.jpg Tc250.jpg tc251.jpg tc253.jpg Tc256.jpg Tc260.jpg|"Decisions, decisions ... who to conquer first?" Tc261.jpg tc262.jpg Tc263.jpg tc264.jpg Tc265.jpg|The Thirdac shackled up Tc267.jpg tc268.jpg tc269.jpg tc270.jpg Tc271.jpg tc272.jpg|Mozenrath after a spin. Tc273.jpg tc274.jpg Tc275.jpg tc276.jpg Tc278.jpg Tc280.jpg tc282.jpg tc283.jpg tc284.jpg tc285.jpg Tc286.jpg Tc287.jpg|The Thirdac returning home. tc288.jpg Tc289.jpg Tc290.jpg tc291.jpg tc293.jpg "The Secret of Dagger Rock" Sodr015.jpg sodr016.jpg sodr017.jpg sodr018.jpg sodr020.jpg sodr021.jpg sodr024.jpg sodr025.jpg sodr026.jpg sodr030.jpg sodr032.jpg sodr033.jpg sodr034.jpg sodr036.jpg sodr037.jpg sodr095.jpg sodr096.jpg sodr100.jpg sodr101.jpg sodr102.jpg sodr104.jpg sodr107.jpg sodr109.jpg sodr131.jpg sodr132.jpg sodr134.jpg sodr196.jpg sodr197.jpg sodr198.jpg sodr200.jpg sodr201.jpg sodr202.jpg sodr203.jpg sodr204.jpg Sodr205.jpg Sodr206.jpg Sodr207.jpg sodr222.jpg sodr223.jpg Sodr224.jpg sodr226.jpg Sodr227.jpg sodr229.jpg Sodr232.jpg sodr234.jpg Sodr235.jpg Sodr236.jpg Sodr237.jpg Sodr241.jpg Sodr242.jpg Sodr244.jpg sodr245.jpg sodr247.jpg Sodr250.jpg|Mozenrath demonstrates the power of the Crystal of Ix. sodr251.jpg sodr252.jpg Sodr255.jpg Sodr256.jpg|Mozenrath creates a monumental crystal out of Dagger Rock. sodr267.jpg sodr271.jpg Sodr275.jpg Sodr277.jpg sodr278.jpg Sodr279.jpg Sodr280.jpg Sodr281.jpg Sodr282.jpg Sodr284.jpg|Xerxes and Mozenrath trapped inside the crystal. sodr285.jpg sodr296.jpg "The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath" wjom083.jpg wjom084.jpg Wjom085.jpg wjom086.jpg wjom087.jpg Wjom089.jpg Mozenrath3.jpg|Mozenrath, alongside Xerxes and the Mamluks wjom093.jpg wjom094.jpg wjom095.jpg wjom096.jpg wjom099.jpg wjom100.jpg wjom102.jpg wjom104.jpg Wjom105.jpg Wjom106.jpg wjom107.jpg Wjom109.jpg Wjom110.jpg Wjom128.jpg Wjom130.jpg wjom132.jpg Wjom134.jpg wjom136.jpg Wjom138.jpg wjom139.jpg wjom140.jpg wjom142.jpg wjom143.jpg Wjom148.jpg Wjom149.jpg Wjom150.jpg Wjom151.jpg Wjom152.jpg Wjom153.jpg Wjom154.jpg Wjom155.jpg Wjom158.jpg Wjom159.jpg Wjom160.jpg Wjom161.jpg Wjom164.jpg wjom165.jpg wjom166.jpg wjom168.jpg wjom169.jpg Wjom170.jpg Wjom176.jpg Wjom177.jpg Wjom178.jpg Wjom196.jpg wjom205.jpg wjom217.jpg Wjom219.jpg wjom222.jpg wjom224.jpg Wjom225.jpg Wjom226.jpg wjom228.jpg Wjom234.jpg Wjom237.jpg Wjom239.jpg Wjom241.jpg Wjom242.jpg Wjom244.jpg Wjom245.jpg wjom248.jpg wjom249.jpg wjom250.jpg Wjom251.jpg Wjom252.jpg Wjom256.jpg "When Chaos Comes Calling" wccc123.jpg|Mozenrath makes a cameo with Abis Mal and Mechanicles. "Black Sand" Bs016.jpg Bs017.jpg Mozenrath4.jpg bs018.jpg Bs021.jpg bs022.jpg bs086.jpg bs091.jpg Bs142.jpg bs143.jpg bs144.jpg bs146.jpg Bs162.jpg bs163.jpg bs164.jpg bs165.jpg bs167.jpg bs168.jpg bs169.jpg Bs170.jpg bs172.jpg Bs174.jpg bs176.jpg bs177.jpg bs178.jpg bs180.jpg bs181.jpg bs183.jpg bs185.jpg Bs186.jpg bs188.jpg bs189.jpg Bs204.jpg bs205.jpg bs206.jpg bs207.jpg bs208.jpg bs210.jpg bs211.jpg Bs212.jpg Bs212v.2.jpg bs213.jpg bs214.jpg bs222.jpg Bs223.jpg bs224.jpg bs227.jpg Bs228.jpg Bs229.jpg bs230.jpg bs231.jpg|First appearance of Mozenrath's bony arm. bs233.jpg bs234.jpg bs235.jpg Bsmozenrathdefeat.jpg "Vocal Hero" Vh123.jpg|"This is no time for hanging around Amin". Vh125.jpg vh126.jpg Vh128.jpg vh129.jpg vh132.jpg vh133.jpg vh134.jpg vh135.jpg Vh136.jpg vh164.jpg|"From me. It was just taking up space in my closet". vh166.jpg vh168.jpg vh169.jpg vh173.jpg vh175.jpg vh195.jpg vh198.jpg|"No, no! Not a griffin!" Vh232.jpg|"Today is the first day of the rest of your miserable life". "The Lost City of the Sun" lcs031.jpg lcs032.jpg Lcs033.jpg Lcs034.jpg lcs036.jpg lcs037.jpg Lcs039.jpg lcs041.jpg Lcs042.jpg Lcs043.jpg Lcs045.jpg Lcs047.jpg lcs049.jpg lcs052.jpg Lcs054.jpg Lcs055.jpg Lcs057.jpg Lcs065.jpg Lcs066.jpg Lcs092.jpg lcs094.jpg lcs122.jpg Lcs124.jpg Lcs127.jpg lcs128.jpg Lcs129.jpg lcs130.jpg Lcs131.jpg Lcs133.jpg Lcs137.jpg lcs141.jpg lcs143.jpg Lcs145.jpg Lcs147.jpg lcs148.jpg Lcs149.jpg lcs150.jpg lcs158.jpg lcs159.jpg Lcs160.jpg lcs161.jpg Lcs162.jpg Lcs167.jpg|Unleash the power of the Sun. lcs169.jpg Lcs177.jpg lcs178.jpg Lcs179.jpg Lcs186.jpg Lcs190.jpg Lcs193.jpg lcs196.jpg lcs197.jpg Lcs198.jpg Lcs199.jpg Lcs200.jpg Lcs201.jpg lcs202.jpg Lcs203.jpg Lcs208.jpg lcs209.jpg Lcs210.jpg Lcs211.jpg lcs213.jpg Lcs214.jpg lcs216.jpg Lcs217.jpg|Mozenrath's secret is out. lcs218.jpg|Mozenrath looks at his skeletal hand. Lcs219.jpg lcs221.jpg Lcs222.jpg|Mozenrath's skeletal fist. Lcs223.jpg lcs225.jpg lcs226.jpg Season 3 "The Hunted" th19.jpg th20.jpg TH55.jpg TH56.jpg THxerxes1.jpg th22.jpg TH57.jpg TH58.jpg th23.jpg THxerxes2.jpg TH59.jpg TH61.jpg TH62.jpg th24.jpg TH64.jpg TH65.jpg TH66.jpg TH67.jpg TH67v2.jpg TH69.jpg THxerxes5.jpg TH70.jpg TH80.jpg THmozenrath.jpg TH81.jpg TH82.jpg TH83.jpg TH84.jpg TH85.jpg TH86.jpg TH87.jpg TH88.jpg TH89.jpg TH90.jpg TH91.jpg TH92.jpg TH93.jpg TH94.jpg TH95.jpg th32.jpg TH96.jpg th34.jpg TH98.jpg TH100.jpg TH101.jpg TH102.jpg th35.jpg TH104.jpg TH105.jpg "The Book of Khartoum" bk003.jpg bk004.jpg Bk005.jpg Bk006.jpg Bk007.jpg bk009.jpg bk010.jpg bk015.jpg bk016.jpg bk018.jpg Bk032.jpg Bk034.jpg bk035.jpg bk036.jpg bk037.jpg bk039.jpg Bk040.jpg Bk042.jpg bk043.jpg bk044.jpg Bk045.jpg Bk058.jpg bk060.jpg Bk062.jpg bk064.jpg bk066.jpg bk077.jpg bk078.jpg bk084.jpg bk085.jpg bk086.jpg bk087.jpg bk090.jpg bk092.jpg bk096.jpg bk097.jpg bk098.jpg Bk099.jpg bk101.jpg bk102.jpg Bk104.jpg bk106.jpg bk107.jpg bk109.jpg Bk110.jpg bk111.jpg bk115.jpg bk116.jpg Bk121.jpg bk124.jpg bk125.jpg Bk129.jpg Bk131.jpg bk134.jpg bk146.jpg|"You fool! You ruined everything!" bk147.jpg|"Well it's like they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover." Bk152.jpg "Two to Tangle" ttt002.jpg|"Alas. According to the sands of the hourglass, I don't have much time left on earth." ttt003.jpg ttt004.jpg|"My body is weakening, drained by the very power of my gauntlet." ttt005.jpg Ttt017.jpg|Mozenrath disguised as Jasmine Ttt018.jpg Ttt021.jpg ttt022.jpg ttt023.jpg|"Aladdin, you're so gullible!" Ttt024.jpg ttt027.jpg ttt029.jpg ttt031.jpg ttt032.jpg Ttt033.jpg|Transfer of essence. ttt035.jpg Ttt036.jpg Ttt057.jpg|Mozenrath -- gone? ttt058.jpg Ttt059.jpg ttt061.jpg Ttt062.jpg Ttt064.jpg Ttt070.jpg Ttt071.jpg ttt072.jpg ttt073.jpg ttt074.jpg ttt087.jpg|Donning the gauntlet. ttt088.jpg|"Must you pests stick your noses into everything?" ttt090.jpg|"You fools. I ''am Mozenrath!" ttt091.jpg ttt092.jpg ttt094.jpg ttt098.jpg|"Now, we are one forever!" Ttt103.jpg Ttt104.jpg ttt105.jpg Ttt106.jpg ttt108.jpg Ttt111.jpg Ttt115.jpg ttt116.jpg|"I’m not too happy about this arrangement either, and I don't plan on spending the rest of my life with you!" Ttt118.jpg ttt119.jpg Ttt123.jpg Ttt124.jpg Ttt125.jpg Ttt129.jpg Ttt131.jpg Ttt132.jpg Ttt134.jpg Ttt135.jpg Ttt136.jpg Ttt138.jpg Ttt139.jpg Ttt140.jpg Ttt141.jpg Ttt142.jpg Ttt145.jpg Ttt146.jpg ttt147.jpg ttt148.jpg Ttt150.jpg Ttt151.jpg Ttt152.jpg Ttt153.jpg Ttt154.jpg Ttt156.jpg Ttt158.jpg Ttt159.jpg Ttt160.jpg ttt162.jpg Ttt164.jpg Ttt166.jpg|Aladdin fighting from the inside. ttt169.jpg Ttt171.jpg Ttt173.jpg|"I refuse to lose to a Street Rat!" Ttt174.jpg Ttt175.jpg Ttt176.jpg Ttt178.jpg Ttt179.jpg Ttt180.jpg ttt181.jpg ttt182.jpg ttt183.jpg Ttt184.jpg Ttt186.jpg|"Bon Voyage Fly Boy!" Category:Character galleries Category:Aladdin galleries